


Cullen Romance Drabbles

by MarvelMaven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Daddy!Cullen, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaven/pseuds/MarvelMaven
Summary: I will be posting all my Cullen drabbles from tumblr here. They will range from smut to angst to fluff. I will add tags and chapter notes so you can avoid any fics you don't want to see. Almost all will feature a non specified female Inquisitor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sturdy Desk- sexy times in the Commander's office.

She had been away far too long. Three weeks without her musical laugh to ring in his ears, her smile that caught his breath, the scent of her hair when it was whipped in the breeze over the battlements. Three weeks without the sway of her hips as she walked, the softness of her lips on his, the way she would delicately entwine her fingers in his hair when he kissed her. Far too long. 

He would never have believed it possible to feel this strongly, this quickly, and he often tried to reason with himself, to contain his feelings, assured he was alone in his passion. But with her things were easier. The lingering hold the lyrium had on him seemed to wane when she was near, his mind was quieter, he found his strength in her arms. When she returned to Skyhold, he would tell her. He would find the courage to ask her if she could love him too.

There had been word from the forward scouts that the party would be returning soon. When she came riding in on her mount he ran to meet her horse, offering his arms to help her down. She had seen a tough battle recently; a fresh scar was forming on her left cheek and she had more that a few bumps and bruises. He had never seen anything so beautiful. She hugged him gently, but warmly and began regaling him with the tales of their adventures. She would want to bathe and change, report what she had learned and check on the progress of the inquisitions other dealings. He could not, and would not put his personal desires above the importance of their duties. The Inquisitor was too important to the world to be his alone right now and he would gladly wait for the right moment. She would come to him when she was ready, she always did.

"Rylen's men..." He had suddenly lost his train of thought, seeing her lurking in the shadows of his office. She had never come to him this late before. It set his heart racing to see her. What had he been saying? Suddenly he was closing the door and they were alone. 

"Tired?" Her voice had that amused tone to it, the way she sounded when she came to "borrow him" for a kiss. 

Now was the moment, he told himself. He had to ask her. Was there a future? Would she have him?

"Do you even have to ask?" 

Maker, but he wanted her. Duty be damned. With a swift gesture he cleared the desk with one sweep of his arm, leaning into her and letting himself guide her onto its surface. She cupped his face between her hands and brought his lips down to meet her as he climbed atop to join her. Her hands moved quickly to the straps on his chest plate as she covered his face with kisses. Her breath warm in his ear as she whispered for him to remove his shirt. He pulled back to kneel above her while he removed the top layer of clothing, leaving him with only trousers and boots as she began to run her hands over his naked body. He deftly opened the clasps that held her tunic closed. The cloth fell open to expose the small clothes she used to support her breasts. 

She pushed herself up to meet him, hands diving for the laces of his breeches as her tongue flicked over his lips. His body responded to her fingers brushing against his length as her kisses were met with a hunger he had never shown her before. She pulled him down to her as she reclined again on to the desk, her hand between them as she stroked his hardness with a gentle grip. His breathing becoming more ragged with each motion as he kissed her neck and buried his face in her hair.

"I have wanted you.. Been able to think of little else since you left." 

"I have wanted you too." 

With her words he pulled away quickly see to their remaining clothing. The commanders nimble fingers made short work of the laces on her boots and they were quickly thumped on to the floor, he ran his lips in soft kisses a long her calf. She sighed dreamily in response, spurring him on. He began hopping on one foot next to the desk trying to free himself from his right boot while he worked to remove his trousers and then the remaining boot. 

The Inquisitor followed his lead and was soon completely free of her tunic and bindings while still atop the desk. As she supported herself on her shoulders and lifted her middle off the wooden surface with her feet to shimmy out of her leggings Cullen's hand gripped her ankle and she settled back to let him do the rest. She slid her legs free as he dropped the fabric among the pools of clothing already scattered about the floor. 

Cullen stood beside the desk, taking in the sight of her. She liked him looking, and the heat it brought to his face when she slid her hands down her body from her neck, between her breasts and to the valley between her legs. A growl escaped her Commander's lips as he watched her pleasure herself with slow circles, keeping her eyes on him. Her back arching from the effects. He let his hands caress her body, running over the curve of her hip bones, drawing small circles upon her breasts, rubbing a thumb across her nipple, tracing the shape of her lips with his forefinger. His stiffness growing more intense with every second.

Cullen's eyes closed as she took his finger into her mouth to suck and tease it with her tongue. He cradled her neck as he moved her to sit in front of him, replacing his finger with his mouth as he pulled her body to meet his. Positioning himself at her entrance, he glided his length up and down the wetness of her sex, teasing her with the sensation. She bit down on his bottom lip and shuttered with desire.

"Yes." She breathed into his mouth as he pushed into her slowly. 

He groaned with satisfaction as she tightened around him, forcing him deeper as her hands found his ass and pulled his body closer. She threw her head back with a moan and her legs locked at the ankles behind his back. He leaned his head forward to take her nipple into his mouth as she rocked on the edge of the desk, her hands moving to his hair as she began to buck against him. Cullen couldn't hold on any longer, he slammed her body into his, wanting to feel every inch of her skin against him as his thrusts became faster and deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he steadied himself with both palms on the desk. She cried out as the orgasm rocked her body, causing her to quake and shudder in his arms. Reaching behind his back he held her ankles and pulled back to watch her face as she reveled in the pleasure his love had given her. She claimed his mouth again, sucking his lip into her mouth, driving him closer to his own climax, and with the euphoria rushing over, he spilled into her. 

"Stay," he said. "Stay with me." 

“Always.”

She slept beside him that night.


	2. Cullen's Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen as a widower single dad- post trespasser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble of pure angst/hurt and major character death.

For a woman as formidable as his wife was, she was not immortal in the end. She had made plans. She had saved the world a second time and would continue saving it as many times as it needed after that, because that is who she was. But no one can predict the future, and now hers was gone.

The Inquisition was no more and Skyhold no longer a welcoming sight without the light of it's leader to shine from it. He stood, watching the sunset over the mountains for the last time, holding their sleeping child in his arms, swearing to himself to never let her go. Her life would be uprooted in every way now, but what cut him deepest was the knowledge that this little girl would not remember her mother. He had no memories of being 2 years old, how could he dream to hope she might? He vowed to himself then, that she would never have a moments doubt about how much she is loved.

He knew every member of the inner circle had been genuine in their intentions to help and in their shared grief over his loss, but he was ultimately alone in the end. They had stayed as long as they could, they had done more than he had thought possible, but it was not their place anymore and he could not keep them from their lives any longer. They would visit, he knew he would never be able to keep them away, but it wouldn’t be the same without Her to bring them together.  
He had never imagined himself as a father, giving up that life seemed an insignificant thought to a 13 year old heading off to begin his training; and now, suddenly, it was his reality. Cullen had never feared failure as much as he did in this moment. His tears streamed anew as he pressed the chubby palm to his lips, inhaling the scents of sunshine and grass on her skin. This precious child needed him to be strong. He would scour his soul to find the courage. He would be the person his love had believed him to be, the person she had made him. 

He would go to the village of his childhood he supposed. He would begin again as they had imagined they would do together one day when this was all over. There he would raise their daughter, the sunny haired girl who wore her mother’s smile and reminded him everyday what their sacrifices had been for.


	3. Cullen's Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a drabble about Cullen’s ass- someone should probably take the internet away from me. Lavellan implied.

It really was the perfect ass. Maybe it was a Shem thing, she thought, but she dismissed that thought easily. It was true that he trained physically everyday and had lived a life of disciplining his body, but other men lived that way and she had never noticed it of them. He must just be blessed among many, she concluded.

She liked how it was formed as if made out of a sculptors clay, curved, tapering from his trim waist and those bones at the small of his back that were just visible when the light was right. She had mentioned it once after love making, how his ass looked like two perfectly shaped melons. He had laughed nearly to hysterics at her, blushing the entire time.

Her Commander’s backside was firm but not hard, soft but not too soft. It yielded to her with enough give to allow her hands to grip firmly, but not enough to hurt him when she took hold. She especially liked the sound it made when she tapped it; a clapping sort of sound that made it move with a pleasant wiggle. He would always act embarrassed and say things like “Oh Maker”, with that tone in his voice, whenever she playfully smacked his rear, but she knew he actually liked that she found so much joy in his body.

It had been an unexpected treasure she was all too glad to uncover upon their first coupling. Her hand had wandered to his behind a few times before then, always when they were alone and always through his clothing. It was certainly enjoyable to give him a squeeze, but with layers of clothing and loose trousers she was unaware of just how much perfection he had been hiding.

It truly was the perfect ass and it didn’t hurt that is was attached to her perfect love. She was feeling blessed too.


End file.
